Darkness or light Your choise
by the 4th dreamer
Summary: Esther had been bitten by a Methuselah. Wich side will she chose. The Terrans? Or the vampires? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1: The Vatican

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the characters used in this fanfic.

Esther has been bitten by a Methuselah. And is now slowly transforming in one of their own. Will she remain with the Terrans? Or will she join the Methuselah? Find out what happens.

Chapter 1: The Vatican

Sister Esther was praying in the church as usual. She was so deep in her pray's that she didn't even noticed Abel came in. He stood at her side, praying together in silence. It was only when Esther was done, that she noticed Abel. ''Father!'' Esther said. ''I'm so sorry! I had no idea you were here!'' Esther turned red and suddenly started to talk a lot. ''I was so busy with praying that i did not heard you Father. My apology for this beha...'' Esther interrupted herself when she noticed that Abel was still praying. He also didn't seem to heard Esther at all. Esther Became a bit mad and said ''Father! If been talking to you all this time. Could you at least reply with a nod or something?'' When Abel was still praying, Esther punched him in the face while saying ''If had enough if this! dont just ingore me...Huh?'' Esther suddenly said. Abel seemed to still be praying, even though he was lying on the ground with a bleeding nose. Then Esther suddenly realised what was going on. she took a deep breath, and prepared herself for a massive assault at Father Abel. ''FATHERRRRRRRRRRRRR! WAKE UP!'' ''WAAAAAAAAH! What happened?! Sounded like a ugly guy on the market who was yelling at me'' Abel said while waking up. When he looked up, he looked right into Esther's furious face. She was turning so red it looked like her body was made up of her own blood. ''U...G...L...Y?'' She asked, saying each letter very slowly but very powerful. "so, i'm a ugly guy on a market?... Do you have any idea how hard it is to not kill you right now? Father?!'' ''Sister Esther?! I'm so sorry. Was that you? I'm so sorry that i felled asleep and...'' He interrupted himself because he just noticed the blood coming out of his nose. ''Why i'm i bleeding?'' He asked to Esther. ''Because you were asleep. Thought it was a good wake up call.'' She replied. ''He can you even fall asleep in just a few seconds anyway?'' ''What do you mean? If been standing here for hours waiting for you.'' Abel said. ''If that's true, then why didn't i saw you before? I'm not blind you know'' Esther replied. ''Anyway, why did you waited so long for me?'' Abel took a deep breath and said ''sister Esther, i have been ordered by lady Caterina to take you to the Vatican.'' Esther eyes widened when she heard this. ''Why? Do they need my help?'' ''...Sort of'' Abel said. ''Anyway, we have to be there in one hour. So grab your gear so we can go.'' ''So fast?! Why couldn't you tell me earlier?'' Esther asked. ''Well dont wory. If got everything packed already!'' She said with a huge smile on her face while revealing all the briefcases around her. ''HUH?! Were did that came from?! And how did you knew about it already?'' Abel asked. ''Father Tres came here 4 hours ago. He said you missed the train to Rome, so he told me already. He also said that he was heading of to the Vatican to prepare something.'' Esther said. ''Oh, okay. But i still want to know about the briefcases.'' Abel said. ''Sorry. My secret only'' Esther replied with a huge grin on her face. ''Well. Let's go to the Vatican then'' Abel said. ''sure'' Esther replied.

At the Vatican.

''It's massive!'' Esther said cheerfully while looking at the Vatican building. ''It sure is'' Abel said while laughing a weak laugh. ''So... What are we going to do here?'' Esther asked to Abel. ''Well. First i need to get us inside of this place.'' Abel replied. ''That's no problem for you. You work here right?'' Esther asked. ''True. But i can't seem to find my ID. And without it, we can't get in'' Abel said. ''This is so like you Father'' Esther said while laughing at Abel's mistake. ''Maybe. But i have known moments when i don't make mistakes...Found it! Stupid ID'' Abel said. He showed it to the guard and he let them in. ''Didn't it happened before that you lost your ID when you brought me here?'' Esther asked while they were walking through to gates of the Vatican. ''Yes'' Abel answered weakly. When they got into the Vatican, they first went to Abel's office. ''Small office'' Esther said while discovering the room. ''Oh come on. It's not that bad. Besides, mine is a mansion compared to Professor Wordsworth's office'' Abel said proudly. Esther did not believed him, so she acted like she did not heard that. Just before Abel was about to repeat his words towards Esther, the door slammed open and Father Tres walked in the office. ''Sister Esther's profile accepted. No clue of a imposter of any sorts'' Tres said camly while looking at Esther. ''Hey Tres. So, are you going to take Sister Esther over from me?'' Abel asked. ''Positive'' Tres replied. ''What do you mean ''take over'' Father Abel?'' Esther asked suprised. ''Well. This is the way it is planned. I just had to take you here. Dont worry, Tres is sometimes even nicer than me'' Abel said. Tres grabbed Sister Esther by the arm and took her away from Abel's office. ''But i don't understand! You just had to bring me here? You people talk and treat me like i'm a prisoner'' Esther said frightened. ''Dont worry Sister Esther. We wont hurt you. You where send over here so that we can ask you a few questions'' Tres answered while closing the door to Abel's office. Esther did not like the sound of it, but she knew she could not talk her way out of this from a machine like Tres. They want to lady Catherina's office. Tres bonked three times on the door. On the other side someone answered with ''the door is open.'' Tres and Esther went inside the huge office of lady Catherina. ''Welcome tres and Esther. Have a seat'' she said while pointing out the chairs in front of her. Tres and Esther sat down in the chairs. ''I cut straight to the chase. Esther, do you know why youre here?'' Catherina asked. ''No'' She replied weakly. "That's good. Because for a moment i thought that Father Abel would have already told you.'' Catherina said. ''No he didn't. But what is this about Catherina-Sama?'' Esther asked. ''Do you still remember when you killed Colonel Lattikar, the man who killed Bischop Laura?'' Catherina asked calmly. ''...Of course i do. Why would i forget?'' Esther said, fastly catching a falling tear. ''Esther...Did you knew that Lattikar was a Methuselah?'' Catherina asked. Esther went into a state of shok for a couple seconds. Lattikar...A vampire? that can't be right she thought. ''No...No i did not know that.'' She answered slowly. ''It's true. And during your struggle before you killed the Colonel, we have reason to believe that he bit you Sister esther.'' Catherina said slowly. ''Esther...You are a Methuselah!''

Find out what the Vatican is going to do about this in the next chapter of this story.

R&R plz:)


	2. Chapter 2: The Letter

**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the character's used in this fanfic.

Chapter 2: The Letter

Esther did not know what she was hearing. Her mind was going numb and she was in a heavy state of shok right now. She stood up very slowly and gazed straight ahead with pitch-black eyes. ''... I see. So, i'm a vampire now right?'' she said very slow. ''Were not sure yet Sister Esther'' Caterina said. ''This is also the reason why you were send here''. Tres also stood up and said ''shall i take Sister Esther to the Professor lady Caterina?'' ''Not yet Tres. Give her the time to take this in. Besides, the Professor said that he would pick her up himself anyway'' Caterina said. '' When the Professor comes to get me...'' Esther begon. ''Is he then going to take me to his lab to experiment on me or something?''

It was silent for a moment. Then Caterina calmly said ''no. He's going to ask you a couple questions and then he's going to take some of your blood.'' ''No. You people leave me alone'' Esther said, completely trembling while saying those words slowly. ''Sister Esther! We know that youre afraid. But you must not try to run awa...'' Caterina started, but being interrupted when somebody came into the room. It was Sister Kate, floating above the floor as a hologram as always. ''I'm sorry to interrupt you Lady Caterina, but i have obtained an important letter from one of our messengers''.

''Sister Kate, we didn't saw you come in. Anyway, what is this letter?'' Caterina asked. Sister Kate handed over the letter to Caterina. Caterina read through it carefully, her eyes widening with each word she read. ''This is...Impossible!'' Caterina almost yelled. Everyone looked worried towards Caterina, even Esther. ''What is it Lady Caterina?'' Tres asked calmly. ''Here, read it. You will find out for yourself.'' Caterina said with a worried tone to it. Lady Caterina gave the letter to Tres. Tres read the letter completely and then said ''i did not expected that. Here, i read it for you people''. Everyone listened very carefully when tres read:

_Lady Caterina. I write you this letter to apologise in advance for the upcoming event. this night, Rome will be surrounded by an army of vampires. You will find out soon enough how many there are. I now bid you farewell, and please accept the gift as a token of friendship._

_Your best friend, the Marionettenspieler._

''Marionettenspieler?'' Sister Kate asked. ''Yes... it means ''Puppermaster'' in German. The bastard'' Caterina almost whispered. ''So who wrote this?'' Esther asked. ''Dietrich van Lohengrin. A member of the Rozenkreuz Orden. What i'm the most worried about right now, is what that gift is that he is talking about.'' Caterina said. ''I never expected this to happen. We must inform all of rome about this. Sister Kate, that's your job. Also inform the professor that he has to take Esther to find out if she is a vampire or not. Tres, i will put you in charge of the defense of rome. You will also serve as the personal bodyguard of the Pope. Hurry people! We only got 10 hours for it's evening!''

Sister Kate and Father Tres went out of the office to do their jobs. Not short after, William Wordsworth came in. ''I heard everything from Sister Kate. I saw Father Tres assembeling the troops for the battle'' William said while walking towards Sister Kate and Lady Caterina. ''So Esther, are you ready? I hope you do, because we got to hurry this up now.'' ''S-sure'' Esther stutterd, suprised by everything that happened so fast. ''Good. Then let's go'' William said. As they run out of the office, Caterina yelled after them ''dont worry Esther! Even if you are one of them, your still a member of AX''. Comforting to know, Esther thought as she and William hurried through the building.

They finally arrived at William's office. ''It really is smaller than Father Abel's office'' Esther mummered to herself as they walked in and shut the door. William's head completely turned red, but he pretended he didn't heard her. ''Alright Esther, listen up. This is what were going to do. I'm going to ask you a couple of questions and then i'm going to take a sample of your blood understood?'' William explained. ''Yeah. Let's do this.'' Esther said. ''Okay'' William answered. He headed for his desk and pulled open a drawer. He put his hand into it and pulled out a single piece of paper with the questions on it. ''Okay, this are the questions. There are 5 of them. All of them have to do with the fact of your a vampire or not. answer them as correct as possible'' William explained. Esther didn't answer. She was distracted by fast footsteps passing by the office. ''Oh. Sorry. I was a bit distracted'' Esther admitted. ''Okay. i understand. Let's do this!'' ''Good. here is the first question'' William said.

''Do you remember if you were bitten by a vampire? and if the answer is yes, do you now were the bitemarks are?'' Esther had to think about the question for a long moment. Then she slowly said ''No... i can't remember being bitten at all. And i have never seen any bitemarks''. ''I see'' William said. ''Alright, second question. Have you ever felt the urge to drink someone's blood or to eat anyone?'' ''No never! I'm not a cannibal you know!'' Esther answered angrily. ''Alright, alright. I understand'' William said, a bit suprised by the answer. ''Third question. Have you ever been in so much pain that you went completely berserk and started to attack everyone you saw?'' ''No. When i'm mad i always end up hurting myself for some weird reason'' Esther admitted, a bit embarrased. ''I see. Fourth question. Do you think that you are...''

William was interrupted when a big explosion occured. It seemed to be coming from the other side of Rome, just where the entrance is. ''What the hell was that?!'' William asked suprised. ''That must be the ''gift'' that Dietrich was talking about in his letter!'' Esther shouted. ''Dietrich left us a letter with the plan for the invasion. He also wrote that he left as a ''gift''. That bastard''. After the explosion faded away, William and Esther began with the questions again. ''Anyway, the fourth question right? okay.'' William struggelt a bit to get back on topic. ''Do you think that you are a vampire yourself?'' ''Absolutely not! I don't even look or act like one!'' Esther answered frustrated.

''I see. Fifth and final question then'' William said. ''If the blood test is going to be positive, what will you do then?'' Esther thought a long moment over the question. Then she finally said ''then i will leave AX and then i will kill myself. I dont want to become a vampire and join their side. Neither would i even think about drinking someone's blood''. William was shoked by this answer, but recovered fastly and said ''good. Then let's do the blood test then''. He pulled out a small machine out of his desk. It had a small needle attatched to it. ''We will use this machine for the blood test. Now, if you would please put your finger under the needle'' William explained. Esther slowly put her finger on the machine, directly underneath the needle. ''Good. Now i will turn the machine on. Dont worry, the needle will only be there for 5 seconds'' William said.

He turned the machine on. The needle went slowly in to Esther's finger and started to drain some blood from it. After it was done, the needle went out of Esther's finger. ''That was fast'' Esther said relieved. ''See? It ain't so bad'' William said. ''Now, i have to get this blood over to my lab. Why don't you come with me? you will immediatly get the results'' he said, with a huge grin on his face. ''Comforting to hear'' Esther said with a tone of sarcism to it. ''Dont worry about it. Shall we go?'' William asked. ''Sure'' Esther answered.

On their way to the lab, Esther stopped to look through a window. Esther did not know what she saw. An entire army of Vatican forces were running all over Rome, evacuating all the citizens and taking up defensive positions. She saw all members of AX preparing for battle too. She heard Father Tres say ''the main gate to and out of Rome has already been blown up. Most forces will probably come out from that place. I shall place a large assault force there to keep guard''. Father William saw Sister Esther being distracted. ''Dont worry about it. As soon as were done, we will join them'' He said.

They continued towards the lab. When they finnaly reached it, William opened the door and they got in. The lab was quiet big, with a lot of weird machines. As William searched for a specific machine, he flipped on all the lights as he went. When he found what he was looking for, he placed it on the nearest table. ''Esther, i will put your blood sample in this machine. And then it will create the result. Do you understand?'' William asked. ''Yes i do'' Esther answered. ''Alright then. Let's do this''. And then he flipped the machine on.

R&R please:)


End file.
